Nekoette's the hero this time!
by Melodystar188
Summary: Phoenix Drop has been captured by their enemy and Nekoette was left behind because of the enemy's son's request. She has a special unknown Magicks and she somehow turned 17! Aaron has left long before the Phoenix Drop incident so he returns to help Nekoette and ...the enemy's son - Jake! All characters belong to "Minecraft Diaries" by Aphmau. Rated M for slight language
1. Chapter 1I'll be waiting

**Hey there! This is my first Fanfiction and I sometimes will ask for your opinion for the plot. Like I would take a poll to see what you want in the story! I'm just making this for fun and I'm kinda just winging it :3 ( I reallyyyy hope Aphmau/Jess sees this!) and Feel free to give me some feedback cause I'm only human and we all make mistakes. Ok I've said enough! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Nekoette's POV

"T-t-they're g-gone" My eyes are so blurry because of my crying, but I'm used to it. This is what happens. Mistakes. Regrets. Lonelyness. Why was I so weak? I couldn't save mama, papa, Aphmau~Senpai, Levin~Senpai, Malachi~Senpai, Dimitri~Kun, night I cry myself to sleep. I can't help it. It's my fault I couldn't save everyone because I was too weak. Look at me, I'm currently sitting in the corner of what's left of Levin~Senpai and Malichi~Senpai's treehouse/fort training thing. sobbing to death.

/WHAT HAPPENED/  
(There aren't any POVs)

Aaron has left Pheonix Drop **(like traveled temporarily not like left and gone forever)** for an anonymous mission sent from a supposedly "second survivor" from his old doesn't want anyone to interfere with any possible leads to his past life so he obviously goes alone. It was one of those missions that take WAY LONGER than expected and Aaron returned 5 years later **(cause we just LOVE those time skips amIright?)** Durring those 5 years, Pheniox Drop found a new enemy **(kinda the type of enemy like Zane except he's left in the Irene dimention and btw they saved garroth ;) ur welcome!)** and the enemy had something up their sleves and supposedly "killed" everyone(from what we know so far). All but Nekoette because the enemy's son found a HUGE interest in her. Not only did he think she was beautiful, but he sensed some unique power in her so she would be the "ideal wife" for him. The only problem with him marrying her would be that she's under age and even though he's evil, he still wants to treat her properly, besides the fact that he won't stop until she's his wife. So he put this spell on her (having extremely strong magicks and all) to turn her into a young lady, old enough to satisfy him with his marrige plans. She's now 17 years old and he's 18 years old. After being mixed-emotional about her change, he confessed to her.

 ***mini flashback***

"Look before you try to slit my throat! Even though I just casted a spell on you and you'll probably never forgive me, and plus the fact that I'm you're so called 'enemy' I'm not lying or trying to trick you when I say that I really love you! I want to know what you think before I stupidly set up a marrige proposal because this would probably be hard to comprehend. S-So?" The son said.

"L-Love?! M-M-Marrige?! But you don't even k-know me! And n-now you want to m-m-marry me?!"

Nekoette don't fall for it! He may be c-cute and he sounds sincere... but n-no! After all he's done to everyone! After what he's done to me and my body! B-but he did raise my intellegence while changing my age. And somehow I can't bare to see him tearing up a bit because I refused his offer.

"O-okay! I'll think about it. It's just that your father's my enemy and he k-k-killed my entire Pheniox Drop family. P-please stop tearing up! I-it's making me sad..."

"R-really?! Trust me I'll get them back for you! I know for a FACT that my father still wants Aphmau's Irene powers so he just set up an illusion to make it look like they're dead. But they're just teleported somewhere temporarily for a few days until my dad finds out how to get the power. I'll get them back I promise! I didn't want it to end this way either. My dad's too ubsessed. I don't like it. I'll bring back at least 2 people for you within 3 days and we'll figure out how we're gonna bring them all back afterwards. If I fail to bring at least 2 people back by 3 days, then I'll call off the m-marrige. I'll be sad but of course I owe you."

*Nekoette whispers* 'I actually wouldn't mind the marrige'

*The enemy's son smirked* " Not only am I powerful, but I also have strong hearing too, love ;)" Nekoette blushed a pinkish red. "Oh yeah! Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, but the name's Dustin!"

"H-hello Dustin! My name's Nekoette! and I trust you to bring them back ^.^"

"Nekoette...that's a kawaii name! Well, I'll return here at this spot you lil' Meif'wa! Don't forget! 3 days, love ;)"

Nekoette is too flustered, but she waves back. Now all she could do was wait.

 **SOOO what did you think? I know it's weird to imagine Nekoette as a teenager but it had to be this way in order for my plan to work! I might post the next chapter a little late cause I'm only 12 and I'm already writting grown-up stuff hehe. But there is NO lemons or netflix and chills if ya know what I mean cause I think it's weird for you to see me this young and writting fluff. But that was A LOT to take in so I don't blame you for getting confused a bit. Alright this is longer than expected so until the next chapter BYEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2 Dustin's Mission

**Before the story, I just wanna say THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR POSSITIVE REVIEWS THE COOLCAT AND WOLFLANDIA! Oh and I absolutly LOVE your idea Wolflandia and I'll be adding it to a new chapter soon with some minor adjustments! (maybe it'll be the next chapter? *wink**wink*) and sorry if it took so long for this new chapter cause Christmas and New Years and school and that stuff but now on with the story!**

Dustin's P.O.V

okay, how am I suppose to save 2 people within 3 days without my dad finding out? He's like 1,000 times stronger than me! But he does respect me whenever I try to do something really evil, but I'm not. I'm trying to help Nekoette.

"Are you thinking of something you shouldn't be thinking about? but if you're thinking of a plan, continue..."

"D-Dad!? um p-plan?!"

"STOP STUTTERING! No son of mine sounds in fear! I'm disappointed!"

OK OK! I'm only in fear when my dad's around -_- Don't forget! He'll probably yell at you for begging for mercy and be dissapointed again. That's a villain for ya!

"I'll s-s-stutter a-a-all I-I-I w-w-want dad! I don't care about what you don't like! By the way, where did you keep the Phoenix Drop prisoners?"

"Why would you want to know?!"

I always know exactly what to say cause' I plan on what I'm saying before I talk to dad! "I wanna see them suffer and I also have some torture ideas in mind!"

"As long as they only suffer, it's fine. But I NEED the Irene girl ALIVE! Do what you want with the rest, but if they escape, news WILL spread and others will attempt to attack me and I'm in no mood with dealing with trash and it annoys me."

YES! He took the bait and now I'm walking to the jail/basement with the keys in my hands. Funny how he gave me all the keys but one. Aphmau's key. I'll help free Aphmau soon once I get the key, Nekoette.

Ok the only problem I've been thinking about for a while is that just who do I set free first?! I can let go at least one but not all because my dad would get suspicious of me if people are missing to his collection. How bout' someone who's unnoticeable because if they go missing, my dad wouldn't even realize it. Alright! Moment of truth! I'm opening the door trying not to stare directly at anyone's innocent eyes to reduce the guilt.

"WHO ARE YOU?! PLEASE DON'T HURT ANYONE ANYMORE! WE'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG!"

"I'm not here to hurt anyone! And I'm guessing you're Aphmau? Don't worry. I'm here to save you, as Nekoette requested!"

"NEKOETTE?! W-WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Crap! I've done my studies on Phoenix Drop and the fact that he said Nekoette is his daughter means that-

"You must be Dante! And be quiet! my dad may be listening! Yes, I'm the son of your so called 'enemy' but I really mean NO harm! I'm on your side and Nekoette's crying and alone because you're all gone so I'm here to bring at least 2 of you back to Phoenix Drop and I'll come back for the rest later."

"I don't believe this for a second!" Dante just let me save you already!

"As your future son-in-law, I suggest you'd believe in me."

"FUTURE SON-IN-LAW?! Don't even DARE to lay a finger on my daughter!"

"Y-YES SIR!" scaryyyyyyyy (x.x)

"Dante~Kun... you're scaring the poor guy. If he says he's here to help, the Kawaii~Chan belives him. After all, how could he have known about Nekoette~Tan if he hadn't even met her. But if you even TRY to hurt Kawaii~Chan and Dante~Kun's little cherry blossom then you're going to regret that. Kawaii~Chan may not have any combat skills but Kawaii~Chan does have magicks. Magicks that are more stable than yours." This woman sees right through me. At least she trusts me. But why does Nekoette's family have to be so scary (⇀‸↼‶)

"Dante, Kawaii~Chan, save your breathe, I'll go."

"Katelyn! This is obviously a trap! This is our enemy's son!"

"I'm going to make sure no one else falls in it if it really is a trap."

"I'm going as well! If it's not a trap, I'll be able to reunite with Nekoette and protect her!" This must be Dmitri.

"Sorry bud but that job's taken by me, so go find something else to do!"

"ENOUGH! Very well... Katelyn and Dmitri can take care of themselves and defend themselves if they're attacked by you. I'm trusting you so don't even dare to let me down. I'm counting on you." words wise enough by Aphmau. I didn't expect any less from Irene herself.

"Alright! Katelyn and Dmitri was it? Let's hurry to the escape patch! Follow me!" Mission success!

Nekoette's P.O.V

Hurry up Dustin. I'm getting lonely...

 **Alright that's enough for now! It's pretty long because this is making up for not uploading a new chapter in a while. So bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3 Family Reunion

**ThatRandomDude0 : I _will_ add more drama and romance, enough to meet your satisfaction!**

 **BetterThanburningontheceiling : You're _really_ smart you know that? and thanks!**

 **Wolflandia : I used your idea and I'm so thankful that you recommended that otherwise, it would've been a disaster and so boring!**

 **The coolcat : Thanks! you're awesome!**

Nekoette's P.O.V

"Hurry up Dustin. I'm getting lonely..." great... I'm starting to cry again... life's so unfair!

"Nekoette? What happened to you?! You've grown so much! Was I gone for that long? And what happened to Phoenix Drop?"

I recognize that voice! That deep, shakened, shallow voice!

"Mister!" I sighed, relieved that someone's here to comfort me. Even though I don't know his name or anything about him, I'd gladly take his company right now.

"Why are you all alone? What happened to Phoenix Drop?" It was hard to explain to him without breaking into tears, but he HAD to know, and so I explained while holding back my sobs. All until a familiar voice came from the shadows. But his words were so unexpected...

"Dad?"

"Son?!" Son?! I never would've guessed that Dustin was Mister's son! I'm guessing that statement's true because they ran towards each other and hugged for a while.

"Wait! But Dustin, I thought your father was-"

"Well Zane traded me to him for another magical amulet so you could say that he adopted me."

"So you're the boy that changed and saved Nekoette. And now I'm guessing I should call you Dustin?" I completely forgot Mister was here.

"No, I'll forever be Jake. Nekoette will you please call me that from now on?"

"Sure!" I now have double the company! But suddenly, a small figure ran towards me. One with blue hair.

"Nekoette! Did this boy do something to your body?! I'll make him pay I promise!"

"Dmitri that's not necessary! He saved me!" Dmitri is getting out of hand!

"Dmitri he also saved me and you! Is this how you show your respect?!" So Du- i mean, Jake saved Dmitri and Katelyn~Senpai. Why do I have this weird feeling it was because we have blue hair? Whatever. Dmitri just pouted and ignored Katelyn~Senpai's question. After me and Jake explained the whole incident and Mister told us about his trip, it had already become dark. Jake had changed Dmitri's body to 18 years old since Dmitri insisted that he must be older that me. We all decided to divide the tree base into 2, one side for me and Katelyn~Senpai and one for Mister, Jake, and Dmitri.

Next Day

Nekoette's P.O.V

"sooo.. tired..." I mumbled in my sleep. I guess my dream was nice-ish? I could never remember what my dreams were about the minute I become conscious again. But I _do_ remember that I want to continue that dream. I want to see what happens next. But I just can't remember. Oh well. Time to wake up I guess. I open my eyes slowly and that's when I blushed until I was sure my head looked like a tomato.  
"D-D-D-D-Dustin?!" There he was! Infront of my own eyes! Facing me eyes-closed, smiling! D-Did he sleep with me the entire night?! Wait! Was I dreaming of him? Why are our faces so close together?! Why is his arm around my waist?! Why aren't I doing anything about this?! Why am I even hesitating to decide?!

"Nekoette...cutie.." He mumbled. I swear I couldn't take this heat anymore! I tried to sit up but the minute I did, a hand grabbed my wrist and lightly tugged me back into his arms. Now we're even closer! Why isn't anyone doing something about this?!

"Because.. Everyone's out gathering...supplies. I don't know this Pheonix Drop area well so I stayed to watch over you while you slept. But watching you sleep so peacefully made me tired again so I helped myself." He was awake?! Can he read my thoughts?!

"Yep. It can only happen once a month though. But it was worth it. You're cute when you panic, you know that right?" I held back a frustrating groan and blushed slightly.

"C-Come on Dustin! Lemme go already!" He didn't respond and kept his eyes closed. That jerk. That cleaver, cocky jerk. I started to try and pry myself from his arms only to feel his muscles tighten even more.

"You want to leave already?" He tiredly murmured.

"Yes now let me go already Dustin!" He ignored me and his breathing got slower and quieter.

"D-Dustin! Dustin?" I'm getting really worried. His arms softened and this was my opportunity, but I stayed in my position. Then the stupid thought hit me.

"Jake?"

"Yes?" He opened one eye. A smirk then appeared on his sly face. Seriously, all this was because I had called him by the wrong name. Well done Jake. Well done.

"Will you please let me go?"

"What's with the sudden innocent voice?" His smirk never faded. Honestly, it was too early in the morning to be doing this.

"Jake!"

"Alright, alright. So you're not a morning person. Noted." He let me go and smiled. But not one of those cocky smiles. A soft, loving smile. **(Like one of Natsu's smiles, if you don't know what that is, look it up;)**

I lightly blushed. I never knew he had a gentle side. It was so charming! But I'd never admit that to him!

"Nekoette?! Jake?! What do you guys think you're doing?!" Shit! I mean Jake let me go but I was still under the blanket, and next to him!

"It's not what it looks like Dmitri. So just chill. I can't really explain it but me and Nekoette didn't do anything wrong. So just calm down." Jake had a slightly annoyed tone, but other than that, he sounded calm. I could never do that. All I did was stupidly blush while I was curious about how Jake's gonna explain this situation.

"I don't believe you or trust you what-so-ever!"

"Well Jake is Mister's son so if you do anything to him, you'll have to deal with Mister too!" I tried to defend Jake and myself.

"I don't care. I don't trust his father either!" Dmitri's hard to crack. Why is he acting like this anyways? Jake saved him and made him 18 so I don't understand why he hates him.

"But Aphmau~Senpai does trust him."

"Whatever. You got off easy this time, but next time I won't show mercy! You're a bad guy so I can't forgive you ever!" Wait who sound's like the bad guy here?

No one's P.O.V

Little did they know that Katelyn and Aaron were watching them the entire time.

 **So I don't have a reason why this is uploaded so late but I tried. Please leave awesome reviews and enjoy this chapter! So until the next chapter BYEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4 Her Forehead

Aaron's P.O.V

.Happened?

It's obvious that Jake likes Nekoette a lot. But Nekoette's like my own daughter. So should I protect her from Jake? Or should I support Jake? I have no fucking clue what to do right now. This sucks. Do I really have to choose between the two most treasured people in my life?!

"Aaron! If you don't stop panicking, we're gonna fall from the tree; the only thing that's hiding us from Nekoette, Jake, and Dmitri!"

"Oh! Sorry Katelyn, I just have a lot of things on my mind right now. While Jake _is_ my son, Nekoette is like my daughter. So what should I do?!"

"Understandable, but you should just deal with that problem when the time is right. If you confront them _now_ , They're gonna find out that we were spying on them. We certainly wouldn't want that now would we?" No. I guess not. I shook my head.

"Alright, now if _that's_ confirmed, I'll go search for food and resources now. It's barely, almost sunset. Give or take a few more hours." Just then, Katelyn left. Jumping swiftly off the tree, I followed her down to do my part of the search. I wonder...What kind of advice would Lily give me right now? If only she could be here to help. She was strong and independent. She was the woman I fell in love with.

Nekoette's P.O.V

"Dustinnn!" I was sprinting to him, with something in my hands. I tried to be as careful as possible because what I was holding was very delicate. When I caught up to him, I extended my arms, with my hands still wrapped around my little surprise. I thought he would first look confused, then take whatever was in my hands. but NOPE! He simply flicked my forehead.

"Oww! Dustin that hurt!" I scowled at him.

"My name's not 'Dustin'. It's 'Jake'." He said that with an 'I'm sick of this but I don't really care' face expression. I blushed because I kept forgetting that. Then I raised one of my hands to my forehead where it hurt.

Suddenly, he took one of his hands from his pockets and moved my hand away. Then he placed his own hand on my forehead. I blushed again.

"W-What do you think you're doing?!" ...I kinda...like this. WAIT! NO I DON'T! I absolutely do **NOT** like this whatsoever! .this. Right! I don't like this at all!

That caused him to remove his hand. Good. But then he suddenly **KISSED** it?! Did Jake just _kiss_ my forehead?! I looked up at him and he had absolutely **NO** emotions on his face! I just can't see what he's thinking at the moment! This is sooo frustratingggggg. I started pouting and puffed my cheeks.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "Did it hurt?" He smiled. I just love his smiles. Wait No! I mean I _admire_ his smiles! I don't _love_ his smiles. I admire them!

"N-No but..."

"Meow~"

"What was that?" Jake asked. Oh right! I forgot all about my surprise!

"Umm, Jake! That was my surprise! Look at what I found under this log!" I opened my hands and a small cat's head slowly popped out. Jake's eyes sparkled.

"It was injured and it was so KAWAII! I just **had** to save it! It's back paw was caught under this log so I lifted it up and it suddenly ran straight towards me! It's a boy by the way! I can tell."

"Well, can I name it?" I thought it was quite cute how Jake's eyes never once left the cat.

"Um I guess, sure. But I have to agree with it OK?!"

"Alright then we'll compromise. We'll both share this cat together and take care of it! So we'll be like its parents!" He grinned. I blushed.

"So I'm gonna take your silence as a 'yes' and I'll name it...umm...Mako!" I squinted my eyes as I thought. Makooooo. Wait!

"But that's a Japanese name! I thought you'd name it like 'Kitty' or 'Max'."

"Sooo you don't like 'Mako'?" That's just not what I meant!

"No, I do!"

"Then it's settled! From now on, this kitten's name is Mako! I actually do like Japanese name. Yours especially!" I felt my cheeks blush. Dammit how does he have this affect on me? Wait! Am I...Could I possibly...be..in love? I d-don't know... I blushed at the very thought of me...and him.

Just then, he took something out of his pockets with his other hand. He held it out in front of my eyes before placing it perfectly behind my cat ear. A Waterlily. It was indigo and just a bit smaller than my ear, which allowed it to fit behind it. Then he kissed my cheek and ran. Wait WHAT?!

"It's even now!" He shouted while running. "I give you a WaterLily, and you give me a cheek to kiss!"

"Jake that is NOT acceptable! I'll be the one to make you blush next time!" That completely caught me off guard!

"I'm looking forwards to it!" He's still running. But this time, I'm chasing after him.

 **Sorry for not uploading in a long time! The writers block disease is spreading but NOT TODAY! Jk I was winging it, but I do that to _all_ my stories/chapters so it's all good. But just in case you're wondering, I named it 'Mako' after Makoto in " Free! Iwatobi Swim Club" in case you were an Otaku/Anime freak like ME! So until the next chapter, Byeeeeeee!**


	5. Chapter 5 Trapped together

Nekoette's POV

So Jake had just explained how he told the enemy that he'd be leaving to wreck a separate village so that he wouldn't be returning to the enemy's castle for a while. That will at least buy us a few months to rebuild Phoenix Drop.

"Makoooo, come back!" I pouted as Mako jumped into Jake's lap.

"Haha, guess he likes me more. *smirk* You seem frustrated, my little meif'wa~ You're always welcome to join him," He patted a spot next to Mako... on his lap -_-

"W-whatever. We need more firewood, so I'll go gather some in the woods," I quickly stood up and turned away, mostly because I didn't want him to see me blushing like crazy. Then I felt a swift wind behind me as I started walking away. Jake must've used some special teleportation move or something because I felt his figure right behind my back. Before I could turn my head, he whispered "May I join you?"

"I-I don't see why not," how can this guy always manage to make me more flustered than before? I continued climbing down the ladder, not daring to look up.

Jake's POV

Aaron, Katelyn, and Dmitri have left to gather some materials, making this the PERFECT time to be alone with her. Since Dad and Katelyn extended the treehouse base, we left Mako up there while we started to travel through the trees. Nekoette rarely left Phoenix Drop, despite being alone for a few days, she mostly helped take care of whatever's left of the village. But as she ran, my instincts gave me an uneasy feeling. By the time I sensed the trap, it was too late.

"NEKOETTE!" I used my teleportation lift off just fast enough to reach her, but we still fell through into a sinkhole. As we fell, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me. Her body curled into a small ball as I quickly wrapped myself around her. As long as she doesn't get hurt. As long as I protect her.

 ***BLACKOUT***

Nekoette's POV

"Oww," I mumbled. Fear suddenly struck. Where am I? I looked around in my surroundings, but it was so dark, the only light was from above, revealing a big square hole to the surface. I was quite underground, it doesn't seem like there's an easy way out of here, at least...not by myself. I leaned back, shocked to feel a warm and sturdy structure behind me. I quickly turned my head and tilted upwards to find a smiling Jake with scratches on his face and body.

"Morning, sleep well? *chuckle* You passed out for quite some time...are you hurt?" After processing our situation, I shook my head.

"Jake, did you protect me? Are you hurt?!" He only showed a relieved face and didn't answer my question for a while. Only when he pulled my closer was when I realized that I was sitting in his lap while he was leaning against the wall.

"My ribs are fractured, and my foot is broken, so it's a bit hard to use my healing magicks at the moment... but all I want is for you to stay in my arms for a while. Don't worry, I sent a small message signal to Dad and the others so they'll be here in a few hours. About 4-5 if I were to guess," he strained to talk. He rested his head on top of mine, signalling me not to leave his hold yet. Not like I would pull away anyways.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!...I have healing magicks too, you know.." I grumbled; on the verge of tears, but he didn't talk back as a immediately hugged him tighter as I closed my eyes and focused on loving thoughts. That's what Lucinda~Sempai taught me a while back, when I was learning healing magicks.

I started to notice the small things about Jake as we hugged. I realized how tall he was when my head was just below his shoulders, even though he was only one year older than me. I was able to notice how strongly built his body was, he must've been through so much training... crap, thank god my face was buried in his chest because I'm sure that my face was still blushing. How had such a skillful, intelligent, and handsome guy such as Jake fallen in love with the previous 6 year old me? It just doesn't make sense.

After a few minutes, his condition seemed to revert back to normal, and I loosened my grasp a bit.

"Hey Jake,...can I ask you a question?" I squeaked.

"Ask away, sweetheart," well someone seems quite flirtatious despite our situation -_-

"H-how come you, well, took some interest in me? I'm sure there were plenty of beautiful, strong girls your age, so... why the 6 year old me? I was extremely younger and weaker than you. To simply put it, why me? Why did you choose me?"

"Come now, you were plenty strong! You just haven't reached your full potential yet...but trust me, you're FAR from weak. Physically _and_ mentally. Truth be told, you were actually the only girl that caught my eye. Something about me just never took interest in a single girl, no matter how special or high her status/rank was. I encountered thousands of ladies on my travels without batting an eye to a single one of them. I was honestly starting to think I was gay or something ^^' until I met you, that is."

"W-w-what? /," Oh god, Jake sometimes makes me extremely tongue-tied.

"Well, cut me some slack, how do you expect me to explain how I fell in love with you? I just..did. And I honestly didn't expect to fall anywhere near how hard I fell for you. I'm not lying when I say that I do love you. I'll say it a million times more for you to believe me," He sighed happily and rested his head on the wall by his side. He closed his eyes, then I'm guessing he fell asleep. I don't blame him, he was awake pretty early on patrol, guarding the village from the towers.

"Baka… I already believe you.." I whispered to thin air. I leaned upwards and swiftly kissed his cheek, "Thanks for protecting me.." I said silently. Then I positioned my head next to his and fell asleep along with him.

Jake's POV

Once I heard her breaths quite down, I opened my eyes and blushed like crazy. Nekoette's just full of wonderful surprises, isn't she? Crap, my heart's beating too fast, I feel like my chest is gonna burst.

"Dammit, you're so cute…..how am I supposed to control myself now? I can't be this patient for too long, ya know?" I strained, making sure to keep quiet a bit. "I'll try my best to restrain myself for you, my little meif'wa, as a thanks for not leaving me."

 **Wow, I just happened to check the reviews on a whim, and that kinda gave me a push to start writing another chapter! I** ** _never_** **planned to discontinue this series, but your reviews just sped up the process u** **Thank you so much for the** **positive** **feedback! It's been..haha...haha... forever, to the point that I'm in high school now! Well, I just got like a billion more ideas while** **writing** **this chapter so expect the next one soon, I mean it this time! I'm gonna start writing the next chapter after I publish this one just so I don't forget about the idea, so be excited about that. So until the next chapter, Byeeeeeeee!**


End file.
